


Fate

by buonanotte



Category: Munto, Munto TV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buonanotte/pseuds/buonanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you miss him?" his soft voice asked quietly in the dark room. Munto stared up at the far away ceiling. He didn't answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

“Do you miss him?” his soft, deep ( _not deep enough_ ) voice asked quietly, so quietly ( _as if afraid he’d break_ ) in the dark.

Munto, staring up at the far away ceiling ( _too far_ ), remained silent. He was stretched out on his back, and although he could feel the warm body pressed against his side, it wasn’t ( _right_ ) quite there.

  
  
**→→→**   
  


The sky was so much more beautiful up here. It was as if he could see everything eyes could see plus some. Some other sense that your eyes could operate, but only if you were asleep, or if they were shut and you concentrated. Munto supposed you have to concentrate like that meditation technique Lady Ryuely was teaching him. Or trying to, anyway, if he would show up to class.

“My Prince, you shouldn’t be up here.” A soft, but firm, voice, that just-right pitch of so deep you could almost ignore it, but you couldn’t really, because it _had_ to be noticed. It was an undercurrent of other pitches, always there, but sometimes not fully noticed. Like water running through the cracks in the ground. Or the vapor beneath clouds.

“My Prince?” A hand – a big hand – was draped over his shoulder.

“Hm?” Munto asked, his head finally turning. His eyes cleared and he met Gass’s gaze.  
Gass sighed and shook his head. The sigh was near a hiss, but Munto had seen Gass’s lips curl slightly before he let out that exasperated noise. He sat beside the young boy, whose eyes never blinked from the much larger Being.

“What are you doing up here?”

“Thinking. And trying to see.”

Gass paused just for a barely noticeable moment and then he said, “Well, you have eyes, don’t you?”

Munto giggled and pushed on Gass’s bicep. The reaction force made him almost topple to his side, but Gass’s calm, ever calm, hand was already there and steadying him. The boy glanced at Gass, almost sheepish, but relaxed when he saw the amusement in Gass’s eyes.

“I don’t mean that kind of seeing.”

Shoulders, brown and exotic, tattooed and beautiful, tensed. Gass’s lips thinned into a crisp, neat line. Munto wondered how everything Gass did seemed so…. _careful._

Softly, maybe even whispering, he replied, “You can quit trying.”

The boy spluttered, wanting anything other than that! He had to make Gass take that back, he couldn’t give this—

Gass’s finger rose, and Munto’s eye tracked it, falling silent.

“You can quit trying once you’ve practiced enough you just… _do_.”

Munto blinked. And blinked again. Gass might have chuckled, but the sound was so low, so deep, Munto wasn’t sure his ears actually heard it.

“Go on back to class.”

“But _Gaaaaaass_.”

“No. I’m sorry, my Prince.”

  
_A cloud drifted overhead, darkening their faces and casting the world below in a shadow._

 _"…breaking the taboo of the Heavens."  
"…let me pass…"  
"…save this sinking kingdom."_

 _A hopeful look_

 _"I couldn't even touch…"_

 _The knowing smirk when he knew  
(Gass)  
Munto wouldn't give up._

 _"Show me your dream."_

 _The sun broke through the clouds and the islands shone with light._

 

“Lord Gass? Well, this is a surprise visit! Shall I--?”

“No, that’s unnecessary. I’m here for the Prince.”

“Of course.” The servant bowed deeply, backing away as he did so.

He crossed the courtyard and came through a hallway with arches that opened to the outside. He walked briskly; other Beings slowed as he passed, eyes widening. Quiet murmurs followed him, but there easily heard, despite their attempted secrecy. Not that Gass could blame them; his ears were sharper than theirs.

“The Outsider--”

“How odd!”

“—why’s he here?”

“Gass?”

“You’re kidding!”

“He doesn’t look happy.”

He sped up, turning a corner and finding it empty. He let out a sigh and his hands slowly undid themselves from the tight fists they’d been held in. There was a ring of laughter and high voices. Gass stopped, head jerking up suddenly like a hunting beast. He smiled softly to himself and turned to the sound.

Gass found him in a circle of other Beings, children, all roughly his age. His eyes were closed. The large earth-power boy, Sheza, was sitting straight, eyes trained on the teacher. Louie sat beside him, looking slightly less attentive. Occasionally the blue-haired boy would nudge Munto. It was an unsuccessful attempt to wake him.

Gass--despite his irritation--smiled at the scene.

He stepped away from the shadow of the hall and the teacher went quiet. She turned, eyes widening when she saw him and standing. It was an act of impulse, instinctive drive to get to a position for fight or flight. The children looked more curious than scared. _At least they’re not like the adults yet_ , Gass thought with amused eyes. Sheza’s spine went even straighter at the sight of him. _Perhaps he hoped to be as big as Gass when he was older?_ Louie had moved closer to Munto, eyes flickering with something that was… not fear, but… distrust.

The Outsider turned to the teacher and smiled with his mouth. “Would you mind if I took Prince Munto from you for the rest of today?”

She faltered for a moment, eyes going from Gass to Munto (and Louie?) and back. “W-well do his p-parents know you’re here for him?”

“His parents know.” _that Munto is a devil for a child._

“U-uhm, th-then I see no reason why you c-can’t.”

Gass’s fake smile widened. _No reason why I can’t. That’s right. Foolish Beings fearing anything stronger than them._ He moved to Munto’s side, the other children having moved aside for him. Louie flat-out glared at him. Gass barely suppressed a laugh.

“Prince Munto.”

He started awake, eyes rolling. “G-Gass?!”

Gass looked at him levelly. “I believe we need to have a talk. Would you come with me, _Prince?_ ”

 

  
_The earth, ever-strong, shook. A deep rumble moved through the islands. Like lightning and thunder in reverse, fissures appeared.  
“…won’t be able to stop the destruction of the world.”  
“…use the power only available to an Outsider?”_

 _Grim, jaw clenched_

 _“…already been decided.”  
“I lost it.”  
“There’s nothing left…”_

 _vacant eyes_

 _“…darkness-filled world.”_

 _hopeless_

 _Cracked, the earth began to crumble .The crumbles went, and then the rest of the earth fell_.

 

“Munto, why did you take my armlet?”

The boy shrugged. His lips were pushed into a knot and he sat hunched over so far his body was shaped like a C. He kept his eyes on the ground and his body turned as far from Gass’s direction as possible without being overtly obvious.

“Okay,” Gass said, his eye twitching once, “Why did you _steal_ them?”

Munto, always like a flame, flickered and burst at that. He turned, “I didn’t steal it!” His gold eyes were narrowed to slits. “ _I don’t steal_.” He emphasized his point by smacking a small fist on Gass’s thigh.

“I don’t recall saying you could have it.”

“You’re my subject, of course I can have it.”

Gass laughed out loud at that.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Prince Munto, do you know how many kingdoms there are in the Heavens?”

“Mine.”

“There’s more than just yours.”

“There isn’t!”

“There is.”

“How come I’ve never heard of them, then?”

“You’re probably sleeping or skipping class too much to know.”

“If I haven’t heard of them besides at school, then they must not be important! I bet my Kingdom is bigger and better!”

Gass chuckled. “Perhaps. The only way to find out is to learn about them.”

Munto scoffed. “It doesn’t matter. When I’m King, I’ll make this Kingdom so much better than them anyway. I don’t need to know what they’re like to beat them.”

“Must you make everything a competition?” Gass’s voice was quieter, but still just as amused.

The boy sobered at the volume change. “Is that bad?”

“It can be. Making something into something else all the time is usually bad.”

“I don’t get it.”

Gass patted his shoulder. “You don’t have to now.”

Munto let out a long, noisy breath. “But I want to know _now_! I want to know _everything_! I want to see everything and do everything!”

“You can start by going to school – _and staying awake_.”

He grumbled something in response.

“What was that?”

“I said fine. I’ll go to school. And stay awake.”

“I’m proud of you, My Prince.”

“Aw, cut it out, Gass!” He hit the man’s thigh with his fist again. “I’m just Munto to you when we’re alone, alright?”

“Sure.”  
….  
“My Prince.”

“ _Gaaaass_.” Munto shoved at him rather hard and Gass picked him up and tossed him away a distance. Munto giggled and came at him again. The man dodged and the boy quickly changed his path to give chase. They ran around and around the courtyard, playing tag.

Finally, Munto abruptly sat. “I’m sleepy, Gass.”

He chuckled and picked up the young prince when he extended his arms out and up. “I’ll take you to your chambers, then.”

“Good.” Munto rested his head on Gass’s shoulder.

“But first, _where are my armlets?_ ”

The boy giggled sheepishly. “Under your mattress.”

 

  
_Skies themselves warping, charged with a destructive force. The air would…  
“Leave the rest to me. You need to go where you ought to go.”  
…with you  
take me…_

 _“Where I ought to go?”  
“There’s nothing left for me to guard in this place.”  
guard me!  
…please…  
don’t leave…  
…rip itself and anything near it asunder. Nothing was safe. _

 

  
  
**←←←**   
  


“Do you miss him?” his soft voice asked quietly in the dark room.

Munto stared up at the far away ceiling. He didn’t answer. If the room was this dark, and if he concentrated, maybe… No, that was stupid. Of course he couldn’t see that far. He was not Ryuely; he couldn’t see anywhere but into lands of living. He sighed, letting the dream, the almost-wish slip from him like a breath.

“Yes.”

  
_“The fate of the Heavens has already been decided.”  
“But, if an Outsider goes against his fate…”  
their body will fail  
Fate, that abstract thing. As if we’re all the gods’ playthings.  
An Outsider can choose. The people can save their world.  
Why did you let fate take you?  
pointless  
sacrifice  
idiot  
matyr_   


“Yes, I miss him very much.”

 

  
_Did you think you were doomed to fall as well, my friend?_   



End file.
